This invention relates to a device used in the study of soil mechanics by means of physically modeling soil behavior. Specifically, it relates to a device for uniformly distributing fine dry sand particles in a receptor container to achieve uniform layering with consistent soil density properties. This invention also relates to a process for uniformly distributing fine sand into the receptor container. The receptor container is then spun in a centrifuge in order to simulate the compressive stress of overlying soil or fluids. During centrifuge flight, the receptor is shaken in a controlled manner to simulate a dynamic event such as an earthquake. Observing the soil behavior before, during, and after the dynamic event allows comparisons to be made between physical and numerical models. Typically, the physical model behavior is observed for numerical model verification and validation.
In the study of soil mechanics under simulated field conditions, when a small-scale soil model is constructed, it is critical that the soil particles be placed in a uniform fashion allowing a precisely controlled and consistent soil layer density. With current practice, in which soil particles are dumped into a receptor container through a single bottom outlet hose on a supply hopper, soil particles are not uniformly distributed; consequently, soil model tests may yield misleading and inaccurate results.